The Grimm Business
by booksareforever3
Summary: Set after the war, Sabrina Grimm has just started high school and adjusting to a seemingly normal teenage life. Or so she thinks. She soon realizes there's is a sad twisted story embedded in the Grimm history and accidentally gets herself involved in it. On top of all that is going on she also experiences the daily struggles of a teenage. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I ran outside expecting Puck or Daphne to come after me, but I heard no one behind me. I kept running with tears continually streaming down my face, but I didn't stop to wipe them off. I wanted to get as far away as possible. I finally slowed down as I reached my usual clearing in the woods. Sitting on the soft grass, I began to sob until I couldn't cry anymore. I sat there in silence watching the sun set. It cast beautiful rays of soft pinks and bright oranges across the sky. I stood up and started heading back to the house because I knew if I wasn't home when it became dark, they would panic and come after me. I didn't want the confront them just yet but I had to.

* * *

No one said anything when I walked in. I didn't want to talk just yet so I ran up to my room and bolted the door shut. I walked out onto my balcony and stood watching the twilight turn into beautiful darkness.

Why was it when I finally felt comfortable with my life, it had to be changed so drastically.

**A/N \- Hey there guys :) welcome to my new story! I hope you like it.. so um... I have nothing much to say... check out my other story for the reason of my absence and the reason for the beginning of this story. Please review guysss! :) I promise to give shout outs and acknowledge every single review. umm... okiee... byeee :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Day in the Life of a Grimm

**Chapter One - A Day in the Life of a Grimm**

"PUCK!"

My screams echo through the house waking everyone from their slumbers, except Daphne of course. It was very early in the morning and the only reason I had woken up was to investigate the strange feeling that I was covered in some sort of horrible gel. I immediately knew that Puck was the one that had done this. I stormed out of my room grumbling under my breath and littering the hallway with the hideous gel that gave off a vile smell. I reached Puck's room and barged in, not caring whether I scared or hurt any of his monkey minions in the process of finding the idiotic fairy boy. I stopped abruptly when I realized the room was eerily silent. I immediately got into stealth mode and was wary of any sudden moments or flashes of pink wings. After a few minutes of no surprises, I turn back around deciding the fairy must've fled the house after his latest prank on me. My eyes twinkled with excitement at the opportunity for a little prank of my own.

* * *

After spending the next three hours in the shower washing the horrible gel from my body, I decided to get my creative juices flowing by getting some food. I headed downstairs to join the rest of the family for breakfast. I sat down in an empty seat beside Daphne who was busy chatting away with Red. The seat on my other side was empty meaning Puck still hadn't come back from wherever he had gone. This was slightly suspicious since I knew Puck would never have missed an opportunity to eat Granny's cooking.

"Where'd Puck go?" I asked.

All conversations around the table ceased as my family stared at me with slight concern. There was an awkward silence for a bit until Granny broke it.

"What do you mean liebling? Didn't you yell at him this morning for another one of his pranks on you?"

"I did go to his room but he wasn't there. I thought you guys knew." I replied, slowly growing more concerned as to the fairy's whereabouts.

The family was silent for a bit before they started to interrogate me.

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" asked Veronica.

"Did he leave a note or any clue as to where he was going?" Daphne asked.

"Did you two get into a fight or something that might've upset him or set him off? Is there any reason for him to have left?" inquired Uncle Jake.

I frantically looked at each of them feeling entirely overwhelmed.

"Please! Give the girl some space will you! She's already overwhelmed without me around, can't you see?"

At the sound of this new voice adding to the chaos, everyone turned to look at Puck standing on the stairs with a smirk on his face.

"It is quite nice to know that no one could survive without the Trickster King present," he said as he traipsed down the stairs toward the vast amount of food on the table.

I gaped at him, my eyes flashing with anger.

"Overwhelmed without you?" I screamed angrily. "I think I was ready to throw a party instead, dogface."

Puck glanced over at me for a second before returning to filling his plate with food.

"Don't even bother lying Grimm. We all know you'd be dead without me since you're constantly getting yourself into situations you can't get out of." He said with a smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I stood, frozen with anger and frustration. The rest of the family had continued their conversations now that they knew Puck wasn't in any danger. Puck and me fighting was something they were used to and they had stopped bothering to get us to act civilized. I stood for a minute, fuming, but then slowly tried to calm down. There was no use yelling at Puck even more. It would only result in a sore throat. I walked over to the table and sat down between Daphne and Mom and started to eat my breakfast. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Granny and Mom glance at me and then each other, but ignored them and Puck, who was now staring at me in slight confusion, an instead turned to Daphne and started up a conversation with her. However, in my head, I was planning my revenge.

**A/N**** \- Hey guysss! :) I'm sorry it's been a while but I've been fairly busy so... I do have an excuse. I do want to thank everyone that reviewed and followed and favourited this story! You have no idea what it means to me and quite frankly your reviews are what keep me going. On to answering some of the reviews:**

**mary - Yea I probably should have written that it was in Sabrina's POV but for future reference the entire story will be from her POV unless otherwise mentioned but thanks for letting me know :) I would've forgotten to mention it. And I'm happy you liked the prologue :D**

**Guest - Thanksss! :) **

**SkyePenderwick - You'll find out soon enough :P You're gonna have to wait and see! **

**Thanks you guyss! Plus all of you that followed the story, you all get cookies! Yay :D Well I should probably get going.. One more thing though, I may not have a consistent update schedule but I'll try to work on that especially with the March Break coming up but thanks for sticking with me :) Stay Tuned guys ;)**


End file.
